cOmPLicATeD LoVE
by Mikoto7
Summary: TOKYO HIGH'S Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno ALWAYS quarrel. They where friends back then what happened? Highschool fic


**STORY TITLE: cOmPLicATeD LoVE**

**Rated: T+**

**Main Pairing: SASUSAKU**

**Written by: Mikoto7**

**DEDICATED TO: mArIEl AnD pErLA (NOT REALLY=p) DEDICATED TO WHO EVERS READING THIS.**

**ENJOY READING**

_**TOKYO HIGHSCHOOL END OF THE DAY**_

_**CLEANING DUTY ROOM 214**_

2nd year class Uchiha, Sasuke and Haruno, Sakura were having their annual fights that occurs well I don't know …..EVERYDAY!!!! So the decide to assign them cleaning duty.

Sasuke was sitting on his seat packing his things when he sense a dark murderous aura in front of him, he smirked knowing exactly who it was, then he looked up looking at fuming pink haired girl.

"Do you need something Ms. Haruno?,"

"ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO DO ALL THE WORK AROUND HERE UCHIHA!!!!!!!! " Sakura yelled at him.

"Hn, what did you expect you're a girl aren't you?," Sasuke said calmly.

"Yes I am a girl that doesn't mean I have to do the work, this was all your fault anyways YOU kept throwing paper balls at me, and its also your fault that a date with Hikaru-kun, this was the only day this week that he doesn't have basketball practice!!!" Sakura said trying not to punch the guy in front of her.

"Tch, shut-up already about your little boyfriend "

"Why are you jealous of Hikaru? Because of his handsome face, sexy hair, dark blue eyes, his well built body and he's in a basketball team and your not "Sakura said speaking proudly of her lover.

"Hn, don't forget he has a bad taste picking a girl whose butt ugly" Sasuke said smirking at her, even though he knew what he said was a lie. Sakura twitched at the rude comment picked up the broom, gave it to Sasuke and said "Just sweep the floor and I'll do the rest," knowing that arguing isn't going to lead them anywhere. Sasuke picked up the broom and started sweeping.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_**ONE HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES LATER**_

"SUGOI(AWESOME) WE FINALLY FINISHED CLEANING!!!!!," Sakura shouted.

"Yeah, but its already 9:56 at night and its really dark outside now " Sasuke said.

"party pooper" Sakura mumbled. Luckily Sasuke didn't hear that, the two made there way to the school exit.

"Are you going to just walk home by yourself ?" Sasuke asked her, Sakura looked at as if he was dumb and said "Of coarse I am isn't it obvious ?"

"Hn, I'll give you a ride home, our houses are across from each other anyways and you'll get home faster ," Sasuke said not wanting to say that he is worried about her because of perverts at night they might….. No will try to raped her.

"Souka(I see) …. I guess so " Sakura agreed. Sasuke got his bike and Sakura to get on the back.

"Hn, its been a long time since we've done this a very long time" Sasuke taught. They finally reached there destination.

"Ar-ari-ariga-arigato Uchiha-san," It was hard saying thank you to a guy that you argue all the time.

"Hn"Sakura was getting annoyed of all of Sasukes "hn's"

"HEY!! YOU SHOULD SAY YOUR WELCOME!!! YOU UNGRATEFU-----"

"I DON'T HAVE TO SAY YOUR WELCOME!!! IM THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU A RIDE HOME YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE UNGRATEFUL!!!"

"Your so mean"

"HN"

"THAT'S IT YOUR GOING DOWN

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**THE NEXT DAY **_

_**TOKYO HIGH **_

_**GATE ENTRANCE **_

"This was all your fault so don't blame me fo--" the pastel pink hair girl was interrupted by a raven haired boy "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GIVE ME A BLACK EYE AND BRUSES ALL OVER MY BODY!!!! YOU CRAZY ANNOYING GIRL!!!!!" The two jumped on each other and were currently on the ground in a very awkward position.

Just then a "AHEM" was heard the two looked at owner of the voice. Sakura's eyes gleamed with joy.

"HIKARU-KUN!!!!" Sakura shouted with glee as she let go of Sasuke's chicken butt hair, to hug her boyfriend.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, why don't you go a head and go to the classroom, I have things to say to Uchiha over here " Hikaru said.

"Okay sayonara " Sakura said as she when always. Sasuke got off the ground and dusted himself off, Hikaru glared at him, Sasuke glared back.

"Your not stealing Sakura from me again " Sasuke said.

"Oh, really I'm soo scared " Hikaru said pretending to be scared and said " The first time was really easy, What chances do you have with her, she hates you doesn't she?, She even proved it to you back then, she even gave you back that necklace you gave her you should also give back that necklace with the Haruno symbol around your neck to Sakura, since you two aren't friends anymore," Hikaru gave Sasuke his victory smirk.

"Like I care, I didn't want her anyways" Sasuke said not answering the necklace topic.

Just then the school bell rang

"Well long story short stay away from her " Hikaru said as he when to class. Sasuke gave a smirk

"Hn, like I would listen to the guy who ruined my chances with her "

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**WILL FOCUSE ON HOW SASUKE AND SAKURA **

**BECAME ENEMY'S **

**TILL THEN R&R**

**I'LL NEED 10 OR MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THE STORY=)**

**SAYONARA……**


End file.
